fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD
'Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD '''is an original drama CD authored by the development staff that occurs during Chapter 4 (Volume 1), Chapter 5 (Volume 2), before the events of Prologue (Volume 3) and sometime after the events of Chapter 14 of ''Conquest (Volume 4). Basic Info *Release Date: 21 September 2016 *Price: 12,400 Yen (inc. tax) *Producer: Tablier Communications inc. *Publisher: Tablier Communications inc. *JAN Code: 4531894681786 *Product Code: TSZS-0066 Note: If you buy the CDs separately, they cost 3,000 to 3,200 Yen each. Contents *Audio CD x4 + Data CD x1 *4-page booklet x4 *A special box to house the four drama CDs *A data CD with voice data from Fire Emblem Fates *2 sheets of IC card stickers Voice Cast *Mamoru Miyano (Leo) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Xander) *Satomi Satō (Female Corrin) *Takehito Koyasu (Niles) *Hidenori Takahashi (Odin) *Ryūichi Kijima (Laslow) *Ai Shimizu (Charlotte) *Yuichi Nakamura (Ryoma) *Yūki Kaji (Takumi) *Sayaka Ohara (Mikoto) *Nobunaga Shimazaki (Male Corrin) *Lynn, Renka (Azura) *Daisuke Ono (Kaze) *Tarusuke Shingaki (Saizo) *Nozomi Sasaki (Felicia/Oboro) *Mitsuhiro Ichiki (Hinata/Hisame) *Ai Kakuma (Flora) Individual CD Contents Fire Emblem Fates Birthright Drama CD Series Prequel – Corrin’s Homecoming Tale #The Prince’s Homecoming #The Nohrian Accomplice #Hoshido’s First Battle #Qualified for the Task #A Pair of Hostages #The Third Prince #Concerns of the White Sky #Waning Moon Fire Emblem Fates Birthright Drama CD Series Prequel – Decision Time Tale #Premonition of Hope, Before the Storm #Hopeless Wish #Unwavering Distance, Nearby Thoughts #Moment of Fate #Roar #Loyal Warriors #Questioned Mind #Resolution Fire Emblem Fates Conquest Drama CD Series Fortress Tale – Leo and Xander’s Conflict #Princess in the Fort #Big Brother and Little Brother #Clouded Journey #The Young Prince’s Anguish #Impatience #In the Rain #A Leading Clue #Bonds that Call Each Other #Dreaming of a Journey Fire Emblem Fates Conquest Drama CD Series Birthday Tale – Turbulent My Castle #What kind of taste is this…? #Big brother, you’re asking too directly #Understanding what can be redeemed #Calm down, my imagination #Do you want to celebrate your birthday by yourself? #I’m so happy… I’m s-so embarrassed—! #There was no time to wear my armour #If you asked me, Niles looks like a bad guy #I believe there’s a reason for being born in this world Additional Information Provided by the CD's Takumi’s Prequel – Corrin’s Homecoming Tale *Takumi first meets Corrin during Chapter 4. *Saizo and Kagero are aware of the princesses' rescue attempt, but are ordered to stay by Ryoma. *Takumi is not aware of the incident, which is the reason for him not going along. *According to Mikoto, the Fujin Yumi chose Takumi as its wielder, implying that the weapon has some additional requirement to be wielded. *Takumi was previously the second prince of Hoshido; when Corrin returns to Hoshido, he becomes the second prince while Takumi becomes the third prince. *Being trained with Hoshidan weapons, Corrin had swiftly been adapting to using a katana. *The barrier protecting Hoshido seems to have been weakening. *It was Takumi who suggested the idea of Corrin sitting on the Hoshidan throne to Mikoto. *Mikoto had a somewhat precise notion of when her death would occur. Takumi’s Prequel – Decision Time Tale *The attacks on Hoshido have increased since Corrin's arrival, causing the populace to be wary of them. *Takumi was listening to the conversation between Mikoto and Corrin. *Both Ryoma and Takumi noticed the shadowy figure before his attack. *Mikoto does not die as soon as the cutscene indicates. *The Fujin Yumi is capable of shooting exploding arrows. *Takumi was attempting to kill Corrin, only to be stopped by Ryoma and Azura. Northern Fortress Tale – Leo and Xander’s Conflict *There are only a few guards in the fortress, with many people within not knowing of Corrin's presence. *It is said that Clarkenstein, a villa located within the imperial palace, is where the Nohrian royal family resides. *The barrier in the fortress seems to strengthen the people inside it rather than protect them. *The royal guards are few, while the National Defence soldiers are many, with one of their jobs being to prevent enemies from reaching the royal guards in order to prevent the overall military strength from dwindling. *The Nohrian royal children have not died only due to the conflict of the concubines; some of them have fallen in battle, been executed, or taken by Hoshido instead. Corrin’s Birthday Tale – Turbulent My Castle *Corrin seems to have a knack for remembering birthday dates, and their choice of gifts are exquisite. Trivia *“White Sky” is literally “White Night”, a reference to Hoshido, which is the “White Nights Kingdom” in the Japanese version. So the track title has a double-meaning, the second being “Concerns of Hoshido”. *The fourth disc mentions the swimsuit accessories, which are not available in the localized versions of the game. Gallery File:Fates_Drama_CD_sticker_1.jpg File:Fates_Drama_CD_sticker_2.jpg File:Fates_Drama_CD_-_Birthright_1.jpg File:Fates_Drama_CD_-_Birthright_2.jpg File:Fates_Drama_CD_-_Conquest_1.jpg File:Fates_Drama_CD_-_Conquest_2.jpg Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content